Nostalgia
by Bri Nara
Summary: Arthur and Peter end up having bonding time over a Harry Potter movie. AU, one-shot, lots of Harry Potter talk


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_Yet another fic based on something that happened to me. Though, I'm grateful to say that it was a sweet little moment this time. I don't own Hetalia and I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Arthur looked up from his computer when he saw Peter enter his room for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He let out a heavy sigh as he set down his tablet pen. "Yes? What is it now, Peter?"

Peter fidgeted in the doorway. "Um... Could you come to my room, please?"

It was 11:30. Arthur knew perfectly well that this would happen again. "And _why _would I do that?"

Peter gave him his infamous puppy-eyes. "B-Because I'll get lonely..."

Arthur let out another sigh. He knew what it was like to be lonely, so it wasn't like he could just deny the boy. "Fine," he said. He left his computer and started following him. "Can't we just watch a movie in the living room?"

It was becoming a bit of a habit for Peter to fall asleep in the middle of any movie he watched with Arthur. Within the first ten minutes of _any _movie, the twelve-year-old would be completely unconscious unless moved. It was always a hassle to move him to bed afterward (it always involved Peter whining at the top of his lungs "I wasn't sleeping! Honest! I was watching with my eyes closed!" and Arthur dragging him to his room), but it was the fastest way to get him out of Arthur's hair.

"Alright, Arthur!" Peter said brightly.

"Just promise me you won't pass out on the couch _again_," Arthur said with a smirk.

Peter pouted at him. "I won't! When was the last time I did that?"

"Let's see... _Last _night, the night before that, and the night before _that_-"

"I won't this time!" Instantly his pinky was being held up. "Pinky promise!"

Arthur chuckled. "You've broken too many of those for me to trust you with that."

Arthur grabbed the remote on the couch and turned the television on. His started flicking through the list of movies on demand. Most of them were rated R, so there was no way he was allowing Peter to see those. However, they had already exhausted their choices in _decent_ children's films the nights before.

"Sorry, lad, not much left."

"You can pick the movie this time." Peter's eyes wandered down the list. "How about Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? You love those movies, don't you?"

Arthur felt his eyebrows go up in surprise. Most of their family had the 'No way in hell am I going to watch that geeky crap with you, it's long as hell!' attitude. Peter held absolutely no interest nor patience for anything that wasn't an action movie. In fact, the only reason why Peter even watched the final movie was because it was the most popular movie at the time. Even then he hardly payed attention.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. When Peter nodded his head, Arthur selected the film.

Arthur felt a wave of nostalgia as the theme music began. How many years had it been since he had seen the first film? Since he had first read the books? Since he was waiting in anticipation along with the rest for the final book to be released? Final movie? He honestly couldn't remember, but _god _could he remember the feelings of it.

He was already giving Dumbledore his full attention when Peter's voice broke his trance.

"Why's Dumbledore taking the lights?"

Arthur resisted his immediate instant to snap at him. "So he won't be seen, obviously," he explained calmly.

That was only the tip of the iceberg of questions. He asked several things that Arthur thought were very obvious. Several more things that the film answered within the minute the question was asked.

Arthur couldn't say he hated it though. Oh no, not at all. He felt a sort of pride in the fact that he actually _remembered _so many details about the series and could answered all of his brother's questions.

When the Sorting scene came onto the screen, Peter tilted his head. "What are the four Houses, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled down at him. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"But, how do they get sorted into each house?"

"By qualities they have: Gryffindor if you're brave, Ravenclaw if you're smart, Slytherin if you're cunning, and Hufflepuff if you're loyal and... er... everything else," he said lamely.

"What would I be then?"

Arthur tried hard not to laugh at his eager expression. "You'd make a nice Gryffindor," he said knowing Peter would want to be on the 'good' side.

Peter had a huge and bright smile on his face. "What about you?"

"...Slytherin." He had come to that conclusion _long _ago simply because he didn't think he was very 'good'.

Peter tilted his head. "I think you'd make a nice Gryffindor too." He said this as though it were a supreme compliment.

"T-Thank you, Peter," he said fondly.

Within the hour, Peter went from slightly curious to on the edge of his seat chanting "Come on! Come on!" during any challenge that Harry faced.

Needless to say, Arthur was highly amused by this.

He felt almost sad when the movie finished.

"Can we watch the second one, Arthur?" Peter asked.

Arthur glanced at the clock and let out a quick laugh. "It's two in the morning!"

Peter pouted. "And?"

"You need _rest_."

Peter groaned. "Fine. But can we watch it tomorrow?"

Usually the prospect of spending time with Peter would make him groan.

Now he almost looked forward to it.

"Of course."

**Dude, how did turn into 4:30 already? This was supposed to be a drabble! A sucky drabble at that!**

**Anyways, review if you want.  
**


End file.
